


Her Little Secret

by lorir_writes



Series: For The World To Know [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: The future Queen of Cornodia makes an uncommon request to one of her most loyal servants and Liam isn’t pleased with it.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: For The World To Know [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283492
Kudos: 7





	Her Little Secret

Liam shut the door to his office and politely nodded to the guards as he made his way towards the west wing of the Palace. It was past 10 pm and he knew Jade was probably in the library studying, despite the many times he asked her not to be up so late and have some time to do something less stressful before going to bed. With time, carrying his sleepy fiancee to her room and spending some time with her before she finally drifted off became a habit he slowly grew fond of.  
  
He marched calmly through the hallway leading to Jade’s room when a familiar imposing female figure stopped him in his tracks. “Good evening, Mara,” Liam smiled.

“Good evening, Your Majesty.”  
  
Liam stepped aside, but Mara blocked his way again.  
  
“Mara?” He squared his shoulders but tried his best not to sound bossy.  
  
“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I’m afraid I can’t let you walk through this hallway.”  
  
“May I know why?”  
  
“Duchess Jade’s orders.”  
  
“So, is she in her room?”  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Good, I was going to look for her,” he said taking another step to the side only to be stopped by his fiancee’s bodyguard again. “All right, what the hell is going on here?”  
  
“Duchess Jade is resting and asked not to be disturbed.”  
  
“Is she ill?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“What is it then?”  
  
“I have no further information about it, Sir.”  
  
“Mara, let me through,” he commanded. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he tried to contain his annoyance.  
  
“I can’t let you walk through this hallway, Sir.”  
  
“Mara, I can walk wherever I want in here.”  
  
“Your Majesty, I believe I should remind you about the additional part _you_ added to my contract, where you explicitly stated that my loyalty to Duchess Jade Isabel Bourbon of Valtoria comes before my loyalty to this country and its king.”  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Of all the things he did to ensure everyone’s safety in the Palace, especially his future wife’s, he never thought this one would come back to bite him in the ass. But then again, he shouldn’t be surprised if Jade found a way to bend the rules in her favor again.  
  
_“Mmmm…”  
_  
"What was that?”  
  
“I don’t follow, Sir.”  
  
“That moan. It was Jade.”  
  
“I didn’t hear a thing, Sir.”  
  
_“Ah! Yes!”  
_  
“Mara, step aside now,” Liam narrowed his eyes at the bodyguard.  
  
“I can’t do that, Sir.”  
  
“Mara, I’m warning you. If–”  
  
_“Oooh… Liam!"_  
  
Mara’s cheeks flushed as Jade’s whimpers echoed in the halls of the Palace and she stepped away so he could pass.  
  
As he stopped at Jade’s door, he heard the sound of something vibrating, but as far he knew, it could be her phone and she was asleep mumbling random things. Then he heard moans again. He cocked an eyebrow and knocked on the door.  
  
Wearing only a black charmeuse robe matching her nightgown, white furry slippers, with her hair tied in a messy bun and one hand behind her back, a very confused Jade eyed her fiancé as she opened the door. "Li? What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m just passing by to give you a goodnight kiss." 

It wasn’t a complete lie. And to him, any excuses to see her cheeks turning into a light shade of red and forming the little dimples on them whenever she smiled at him were worth it.  
  
"Come in.”  
  
As he entered, his eyes scanned the room for a moment and it didn’t seem to be any different. She sat on the bed with one hand still behind her back.  
  
“Is everything alright, my queen?”  
  
“Yup. Why wouldn’t it be?”  
  
“Because I’m curious to know why you told Mara to block the west wing main hallway.” He shoved his hands in his pocket and glared at her.  
  
“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. “I was really tired and I needed some peace and quiet to finally have a good night of sleep.”  
  
“Are Maxwell and Juliet running in the halls on the electric scooter again?”  
  
“Oh my god, they’re like two little brats screaming around, and falling down and breaking things. And now they got Drake and Hana into it. They’re competing against one another!” She nagged.  
  
Liam pressed his lips together trying not to laugh and sat on the bed beside her. “I’m so sorry, my love. I’ll forbid anyone to make any noises inside the Palace at this hour,” he says taking her free hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.  
  
“Including us?” Jade bit one of her nails.  
  
“No,” he replied brushing her hair from her shoulder and leaned in, giving a searing kiss on her neck. “We can make all the noises we want, anytime we want,” he whispered nibbling her ear as one of his hands caressed her thighs.  
  
Jade’s eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head to the side to expose more of her neck when they felt a strong vibration on the bed.  
  
Liam pulled away furrowings his brows. "What was that?”  
  
“Nothing…”  
  
“Something was vibrating on your bed and you expected me to believe it was nothing?”  
  
“It’s probably my phone.”  
  
“Your phone is right there,” he said pointing to her nightstand, where her phone was charging. “What was vibrating on your bed?”  
  
Jade bit her nail again.  
  
“Jade…” Liam cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Fine,” she answered quietly, showing what she was hiding behind her back.  
  
“Well, _that_ certainly explains your loud moans,” he commented with his eyes fixed on the magic wand in her hand.  
  
“It’s not what you’re thinking.”  
  
“Uh huh…”  
  
“Okay, I did buy it for the reason you are thinking, but I only use it as a neck massager. Whenever I feel tired, I use it and it helps me sleep. I don’t want to call a massotherapist every time I need to sleep better.”  
  
“You could’ve called me.”  
  
“Honey, you’re a King. You’re always busy and you probably need a massage more than I do.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I do. But maybe you should finally take my advice and give yourself a break. I know you want to give your best learning Greek, Cordonian History and Geopolitics, but you don’t have to study every day until midnight.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
“I know I don’t have the knowledge all the others ladies have and you still chose me because you believe in me. I just want to live up to your expectations and not embarrass you,” her shoulders slumped as she looked down.  
  
“You would never embarrass me. The people love you, the press loves you. You have excellent people skills, you’re graceful, poised, smart, kind, you’re a talented musician and you already speak French and Spanish. You don’t need to rush your studies because of the wedding. You’ll learn everything else in time.” He kissed her forehead.  
  
“But–”  
  
“No buts. You never embarrassed me and I don’t think you will. I’m proud of you and I couldn’t be more happy to have you as my fiancee and this country’s future queen.”  
  
“Thank you.” She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he said kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair gently. “I still have a few questions about your vibrating friend though.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Jade grinned as she sat across him on the bed. “Ask away.”  
  
“When did you buy it?”  
  
“During social season, after we returned from Lythikos.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you were always saying you had to be fair to the other ladies, but you never passed up a chance to be half naked with me and suck my neck,” she narrowed her eyes. “I knew you wanted me. _I felt it_. Several times. And I had to find ways to release the tension,” Jade shrugged.  
  
“I’m sorry, my love. But, in my defense, you never made it easier for me either. Sometimes, I thought you liked torturing me.”  
  
“Yeah…” she grinned mischievously.  
  
They laughed.  
  
“Did you buy the magic wand right after we arrived?”  
  
“No. I bought a realistic dildo first.”

“How realistic is it?”

“It’s flexible, it has details on the skin like veins and little wrinkles. Plus the base has balls and a suction cup so I can ride or grind on it.”  
  
“That sounds…” he rubbed the back of his neck looking for words to describe the mental image he just had. “… Practical.”  
  
“Yeah, it is…” she replied shyly. “Then I got a classic vibrator, a G-Spot stimulator, a butterfly, butt plug and the magic wand, but I never used the wand for that.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because it’s really intense. I mean, you felt it on the bed, right? Imagine that on your crotch,” she gave him a meaningful look.  
  
He flinched.  
  
“Exactly. The saleswoman said it would take some time for me to get used to and I saw some videos of people testing it. I don’t know… I barely got used to it as a massager.”

“It’s understandable. And you do have other toys, so this one can be just a neck massager,” he acknowledged. “But I still have one doubt.”

“Shoot.”

“You called my name before I got in and it sounded very similar to the sounds you make when we’re alone together. So if you weren’t using the wand as a toy, why did you call my name?”

Jade smiled devilishly and took his hand and placed between her legs.

He grimaced as he touched a slightly rigid plastic surface instead of the delicate fabric of her underwear or the soft wet skin of her center. “Is that a toy?” Liam asked.

“Yes, the butterfly. It’s my favorite.”

“Were you wearing the wand and this butterfly toy?”

She nodded with a smile.

“Is it working right now?”

She giggled. “No, I turned it off before I answered the door.”

“So…” In a swift move, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her on top of him. “…Do you think of me when you wear it?”

“All the time,” she murmured against his lips.

“Mmm…” he captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss. “Can you show me how your favorite toy works?”

“I’m so glad you asked.”


End file.
